


Outer Science

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demonic Sacrifice, M/M, Oikawa kinda dies, RIP Oikawa, kind of, satanic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: “We’re having a party tonight”Oikawa shook his head, “I’m not interested, sorry Izu.” He said stiffly. Izu turned to face him with a puff of laughter.“I’m afraid you have no say in it, Tooru.” >I really had my inspiration for a kind of demonic sacrifice kinda fic so : / here it is.Enjoy!~>





	1. Card Castles in the Sky

Oikawa Tooru could have been a normal college student, if he didn’t have satanists next door. Every night through the thin walls he could hear them talk about their next “ritual”, which honestly sounded like a lot of bullshit to Oikawa. They even tried to persuade him to join them a few times.  
“Hey Tooru, you doing anything tonight?” Izu asked him, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his hood up. None of those freaks liked showing their faces, which made Oikawa hate them more. Oikawa scrunched his nose up and looked at him like he was a complete idiot.  
“I have work to do, I don’t have time to spend with other people, you of all people should know this. Despite the fact we hate each other’s guts, I’m very sure you’ve memorized my schedule.” Oikawa scoffed with a wave of his double-jointed wrist. Izu just laughed a bit, scratching at the face under his frilled and torn hood, the one brown eye that Oikawa could see glinted with unknown, malicious intent. “I believe our ‘Hate’ is very one sided~. Have a nice night, Tooru.”  
Oikawa scrunched his nose again before turning away with a huff, but turning his head back to yell “And stop calling me Tooru!”. Oikawa then unlatched his keys from the key-ring on his bookbag, fumbling for the right key. He found his red-stickered key and stuffed it into the keyhole to his dorm, grinning at the satisfying ‘click!’.  
He slammed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes at the wall and throwing his bag at his empty, useless bookcase. He undid his tie and pulled off his uniform, throwing them at his couch before throwing himself onto the couch as well.  
Being the half-naked college student he was at the moment, his first thought was food. He groaned and forced himself up again, throwing his legs across the arms of the couch and plopped them onto the ground so he could stand up. He walked to his little food corner and squatted down, opening his little mini fridge to reveal a sad amount of Dr Pepper and frozen two month old chocolates. He sighed.  
“I guess I need to get myself some food, huh. Wouldn’t want to starve myself again.” He got up and went to his bin of clean clothing, finding his favorite teal Volleyball shirt and a nice pair of green leggings. He straightened up again to find his jacket, shoes, and keys. Oikawa grinned at himself when he got on his comfortable white sneakers with ease, not having to mess with the back where sometimes his heel wouldn’t allow the shoe to fit on correctly.  
He threw the old high school jacket around his shoulders, slipping his arms satisfyingly through the sleeves where it fit comfortably. He grabbed his keys, along with his wallet that still lay on his bed from where he had put with his scattered uniform. He yawned and left for the store, noticing the darkness of the streets and the eerie silence that consumed the usual college dorm when he walked out of the building. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he could swear he saw fog start to gather.  
He swallowed, being quite timid about this scary feature of the usually friendly atmosphere. he began to walk faster, wanting to get to the store, or at least near it so if would to be attacked, people would hear him scream. He knew his thoughts were probably bogus, and he was much too timid from just a little fog, but he could never be too sure.  
He breathed out in relief when he saw the store, running in to buy his food. He just wanted to get in, get life substance, and get out.  
He ran to the aisles that had what he needed, such as juice and sandwich material, he stepped up to the cash register where the lady waiting for her shift to be over was. She checked out his items and he paid, both getting their crap and leaving. Oikawa was in a hurry to get home, not able to bear the fact he was wasting his precious writing and coding time by keeping himself alive.  
Unfortunately his thoughts were elsewhere, so he didn’t worry too much about the fog or how the trees seemed to bend in his direction ominously. He didn’t notice the way the lights seemed to flicker in his presence or how dogs howled at the night from blocks away as the wind roared around him, his brown cowlicks bouncing on his head wildly as if to warn him of something.  
He walked into his dorm room building and once again fished for his keys. He found them easily and slipped them into the keyhole as he had done many times before. Oikawa didn’t notice the way his creepy neighbors stared at him through the cracks of their doors, or how the door almost automatically shut. After deciding to take out his contacts and put on his glasses, he went over to his mini fridge and placed the items in after dumping the contents of his plastic store bag onto the ground next to the mini fridge.  
He noticed his milk bread wasn’t there, earning a groan. “I must’ve dropped it on my way up the stairs…” He sighed. At least he still had his shoes on, so he could get it and come back. He stood up straight and left his dorm room, not bothering to lock it since he was coming back. But before he could process it, the door had locked itself. He heard the click and spun around, gripping the doorknob and turning it to see it wasn’t going to budge.  
“Shit…” He sighed. Everything was in his dorm so he couldn’t call anyone for help. He put his hands on his hips in a pout at his stupidity for not bringing his keys. “I guess I forgot the doors could do that?” He mumbled, as he knew they didn’t, but not wanting to admit that his dorm might be haunted. He was terrified of ghosts.  
“Whatever. Let’s get that milk bread. Then I’ll figure it out..” He said to himself in defeat, heading down the stairs to scout for the missing bread. He looked inside the building and realized that he must have dropped it outside on his way home.  
“Damn it!” He cursed to himself in a slight anger for his idiocy. He sighed again for probably the hundredth time that night and pushed open the doors leading outside. The doors seemed heavier than usual, Oikawa having to push with all his might in an attempt to get out of the building that was telling him it wasn’t safe outside. Of course, he couldn’t speak building, so he persisted to slip outside.  
He walked down the same path to the store, scrunching his eyes in an attempt to see farther in the dark. He realized he was probably stupid for looking for milk bread in the middle of the night, but oh well.  
The trees creaked behind him, but he pretended to not notice. he didn’t want to think about all the scary things that lurked in the dark, waiting for the exact moment to strike at him. He gasped happily when he saw his package of unharmed milk bread lying on the ground. He scurried over to retrieve it.  
Though he paused when he heard a large crack behind him. He stood up straight, or as straight as he could in his fear. Izu was walking towards him, for the first time his hood was down as the male breathed in the cool night air casually as he approached Oikawa. “Tooru~! What are you doing out so late?” He asked with a purr. Despite there was another person with him, Oikawa felt even more scared than he had when he was alone. “I dropped my milk bread on my way home, and I’m locked out of my dorm.” He swallowed, the goosebumps on his skin not helping his case.  
Izu gave him a pitying look. “That’s too bad, would you like to walk with me back to the dorms and use my phone to call the managers?” Oikawa was surprised at the look of honesty on his creepy neighbor’s face. He hated him, but it was an offer he couldn’t refuse. “Yeah sure. But do I have to go _in_?” He asked Izu, who just shrugged. “You’re just using my phone, so not unless you want to.”  
_“Good.”_ He thought to himself, following the taller male back to the dorms. He still had the chills running down his back with the feeling of being watched. “You know…” Izu began, stopping suddenly. “We’re having a party tonight”  
Oikawa shook his head, “I’m not interested, sorry Izu.” He said stiffly. Izu turned to face him with a puff of laughter.  
“I’m afraid you have no say in it, Tooru.”  
Oikawa breathed in, feeling hands grip onto his bare arms. He screamed, but they covered his mouth and put something over his eyes to blindfold him.


	2. Moorgate Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Demons aren't suposed to live, is this why they possess those wishing for death? Or do they just possess those whom are already dead?

Oikawa was crying as he was carried far from civilization. He listened around him, though it was hard when he was bawling his blindfolded eyes out, his face red and slightly puffy from his distress. He was certainly going to die tonight, he just knew it. Oikawa heard the sound of a door hinge and a door creaking open after they had stopped, and he realized they must of had a hideout for their rituals.  
What Oikawa couldn’t see was a large forest that covered the place up, as the ruins of the old home were only fixed by enough to keep it from crumbling on top of them. Blood littered the ground along with the rotten smelling carcasses of small animals like mice and birds. Oikawa gagged at the smell, hoping it wasn’t as bad on the inside.  
It was worse on the inside.  
They traveled to the basement of the ruin, the missing bricks replaced by the somewhat clean human skulls. There weren’t many, but it would be enough to make anyone flee in fear if they could. The old wooden stairs creaked and groaned, as if imitating the last sounds of anyone whom had been sacrificed to the devil in this old broken home. The drops of water dripping from the ceiling and onto the bloodied floor could be portrayed as their last tears in farewell, the wind roaring outside being their soul’s screaming to be released from their imprisonment among Satan’s den.  
Oikawa cried out his despair as he was pushed down into a rusty and bloodied iron chair that reminded him of electric chairs but more pain inducing. They strapped him down using the somewhat clean but bloodstained rags they had brought with them. They didn’t bother to take off his blindfold, letting him suffer alone and in the dark.  
Izu took his jagged ritual knife and took Oikawa’s wrist, two members holding buckets, one of the buckets being positioned under under Oikawa’s wrist. Izu kissed Oikawa’s wrist before slit it quick. Oikawa’s warm blood pooled from the slit, falling off the side of his wrist and pouring into the bucket, the sound of it hitting the bottom drowned out from Oikawa’s shrill screaming. Izu did the same with the other wrist, the same process until the buckets were full enough.  
The members then took the buckets and dumped the blood onto the ground into the shape of a messy pentacle over the older faded one. They watched as the blood followed the small basins they had carved into the dirt and cement into a full shape of Satan’s symbol. Izu then handed each of the 7 members a candle, each candle named for one of each of the Seven Deadly Sins. They placed their candles neatly on the circle lining the blood pentacle, each of them pricking their finger and letting a small drop of blood to land of the wick of the candle before lighting them all at once.  
Oikawa had been resulted to quiet sobbing as his time was running out. Sweat, Tears, and spatters of blood littered his body as he became paler and paler as his wrists were still dripping blackish red onto the messy concrete and dirt floor. The seven members stood back to marvel at their work before stepping into their places and dropping into worshipping position, starting their ritual.  
Their quiet chanting made the dank room hum as they attempted to summon their master. The room seemed to get hotter, as the candles’ flames turned from hazy yellow to powerful whites and blues. The pentacle at Oikawa’s numb feet was deshaping, his still-warm blood bending and slowly moving to just in front of where Oikawa was facing, the blood clumping together smoothly to slowly shape a silhouette.   
The once humming room began to escalate to a full on screaming fest as the blue fire on the candles burst upward and onto the members of the ritual, their pained screams filling the previously quiet room. The silhouette had now taken a human form, watching the seven members as they burnt to death in deserved agony.  
He stepped over Izu’s twitching body to Oikawa’s drained one. The silhouette lifted up Oikawa’s wrist similar to how Izu had done before, but when he kissed the deep cut, the red flames from his soft, perfect lips seeped into the wound and seemed to instantaneously heal the sacrifice's wrist. And so he did the same with Oikawa’s other wrist, his healing flame working again like a charm.  
Healing him wouldn’t keep Oikawa away from the verge of death though. Oikawa was numb and drained, not knowing if he was still alive or not. He was still awake, his dull grey eyes still staring into the rag that made up his blindfold. He watched blankly as his blindfold was lifted by the figure, and found himself staring into the beautiful emerald eyes that had always haunted his dreams. He felt a warm hand travel across his forehead to his eyelids, ever so gently pushing them closed.


	3. Pool of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> *Isn't ready*

Oikawa breathed heavily in his unconscious state as he dreamed of dying in the arms of a devil whom had been summoned with his own blood. The devil dropped him and Oikawa felt the feeling of falling as he woke up in his unnaturally neat bed with a jolt straight from the chest, slapping his hand to his ribcage to feel his beating heart as he gradually slowed to its normal pace. He swallowed the flem that had gathered in his sore throat and sat up in his bed, his arms sliding to side with his covered knees as he inspected his strangely spotless dorm room.  
He slowly lifted the sheets with his practiced stealth, stepping onto the brown carpeted floor, wincing with sudden pain as he walked over to the small bathroom and peered inside, relieved to find that at least everything in there was still in the same place. He took a wary step inside, looking into the mirror at all the wounds over his already wrecked body.   
He stared at himself in horror as he ran his cut fingers across the pink, puffy scratches on his face and the puncture wounds on the side of his neck. He gulped and stripped himself of his pajamas, closing the bathroom door to stare at the rest of his injured self.   
Despite the fact he was clean, he felt the urge to take a shower as his fingers ghosted over his milky white skin that was corrupted with ugly purples and greens of very large bruises that ran from his ribs down to his pelvis.   
He wanted to simply brush off this whole ideal, but it was kind of hard when his whole body seemed to throb. He looked around his bathroom, grumbling to himself as he found his lavender bubble bath and his epsom salt, placing them on top of the toilet seat as he turned on the water in the tub, feeling its heat from where he stood above it. He smiled softly to himself as he poured in the two ingredients to his soak, now just waiting for the water to reach the limit.   
He turned off the water once it was full, dipping his leg into the water slowly, feeling its almost scorching heat. He didn’t flinch away but settled himself into the bath fully, sighing in content as his wound’s pain was masked by the simple and almost boiling bath water. It felt nicer than it probably would to someone who hadn’t spent their whole summer in black and/or turtleneck sweaters with leggings.  
He breathed in the scent of lavender that rose up from the bath water along with the steam that made Oikawa sweat. Oikawa rubbed at the bags under his eyes with a frown and a groan, slowly lying back to rest against the side of the tub. Despite however much sleep he got, he still felt empty as if he hadn’t slept at all.  
He rose his arm out of the water to brush at his slightly damp hair as he stared down at his submerged body. How much concealer was he going to have to use to cover just what he could see with clothes? He groaned loudly to himself, grabbing his hair and tugging, trying to remember what he did to even get these injuries, but he had no explanation for himself, only the question and endless paranoid possibilities.   
He took a breath and slowly submerged his head under the water, rubbing at his hair as he blew casual bubbles into the darkness. When he ran out of breath he resurfaced, rubbing the water out of his eyes with a rag from the rack next to the tub.  
He breathed in and exhaled an elongated “Oh” in emotions that really couldn’t be explained at the moment. He didn’t want to, but he had the sudden feeling that he should cut his bath short, so he removed the rubber drain stopper and watched as the water slowly receded, starting to feel the heaviness in his limbs as the water drained past his knees and finally just remained to his ankles.  
Oikawa didn’t want to leave the tub, but the heat was starting to leave his skin and he was feeling the cold wrap around him, pushing him to slowly stand up and lift his legs one by one over the side of the short tub and grab his favorite thick and fluffy towel from the rack. He wrapped the towel around his skinny self, kind of like a female would, but he was cold and alone and he certainly wanted to.  
He reached out to the doorknob and twisted it, the rush of cool air hitting him suddenly. He inwardly shuddered as he stepped out of the bathroom, making his way to the window to look outside at the still dark world around his dorm house. He breathed against the glass, watching as it fogged up then receded. He sighed and turned to his bed, gasping out loud when he stared into the eyes of the man who casually sat there, wearing Oikawa’s clothes that may or may not be slightly too big on him. His almost glowing emerald green eyes just stared into Oikawa’s dull chocolate brown ones, making Oikawa almost feel warmer, despite the fact there was a stranger in his dorm room.  
He mustered up his courage, as the man seemed patient, clearing his throat just to make the sound of a hunted rabbit in his throat. “You aren’t here to kill me, right?” Was the very first thing that popped out of his mouth that day, and it contained a voice crack too. How embarrassing..   
The man shook his head, a good natured glance told Oikawa to turn down his paranoia, but his brain was telling otherwise, so he didn’t calm down just yet. “Ok… So… what are you doing in here? Why are you wearing my clothes?” He asked defensively still.  
The man rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on his knee. “I’m bound to your blood. I can’t leave so I may as well make myself welcome. Hey, It’s not like I want to be here.” The man shrugged, looking away from Oikawa to find an interest in the window. Oikawa stepped back from the man’s words. “The hell is that supposed to mean!? How are you-” He paused when the man stared at him again, his enchanting eyes familiar. Oikawa gaped at the sudden flashback he was suddenly receiving, all the horrifying memories running in his senses, Oikawa remembering each feeling, scent, and sound from that night his own blood was spilled in amusement of his own neighbors.  
“Yes.” The man answered the question that was floating in Oikawa’s mind. “I am a demon summoned with your blood.”  
Oikawa had to sit down, so he just plopped next to the demon, burying his face in his blistered and cut hands. “Can you at least help me with my wounds?” He asked the demon, Of course he had seen the scars across his wrists from where they had been slit by his slime neighbor, if the demon could heal those he could surely heal these minor ones. The demon shook his head, removing his chin from his hand to poke at the scars. “I only have so much magic. I was made with too much of your blood, therefore I absorbed your life as well. I’m basically human at this point, so I can only use a little magic at a time. Only the dead can use the dead’s power, and I’m only a little dead thanks to you.”  
Oikawa turned to the demon and huffed sourly, slapping his hand away from his sore skin. “It’s not so bad as to not be able to heal a few cuts and bruises as to maintaining my life by healing my damn wrists that were literally cut open!? Some demon!” The demon smacked him back, a pissed off expression wearing onto his face. “I just said I’m more human than demon at this point, stupid. Now I don’t even want to help you!” He growled, crossing his leg over his other leg. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. “Aren’t you made by my blood? Doesn’t that make you bound to me right? So you have to obey me!” He stated cockily, causing the other man to freeze before he stared at Oikawa with a displeased expression. “I don’t have to if I don’t want to. I am still a little demon, and demons break promises all the time.”  
Oikawa’s eyes flashed as he read his demon like an open book, his grin settling on his once pretty face. “Demons can lie, but they aren’t allowed to break promises. They can bend promises and rules, but they aren’t by any means to capable of breaking them. It’s the rule of God and Satan, those who ate the fruit from the tree were severely punished.” He chuckled, distractedly fiddling his his facial features.  
“Ha. You aren’t even religious.” His demon said, causing Oikawa to pause before laughing again, of course.. a demon bound to him would most likely know everything about him, maybe even able to read his mind. He would have to be careful from now on…  
He groaned as he lifted himself from the bed to stand up, going to the other side of the room to grab his shoe box, earning a grunt of questioning from his demon. Oikawa then sat down in front of his mirror that was connected to the wall, setting the box beside him to allow him to open it and look over his stash of makeup. “So what’s your name, demon?” He asked plainly as he took off the towel to peer at his bony and bruised structure in the mirror. He had a lot of work to do…  
The demon looked only slightly interested in what he was doing from what Oikawa could see from his reflection in the mirror. “Hajime… Iwaizumi.” He mumbled as he too stood up to walk over to Oikawa, bending over to see what he was doing. “You’re going out? Why? Shouldn’t you rest instead of hurt yourself more?” He grumbled to the stubborn man under him. Oikawa just laughed curtly as he took hairpins out of his shoe box and used them to pin his soft and curly hair back. “I have friends, It would be rude to miss out on a meeting I scheduled myself.”   
Iwaizumi seemed to flinch as Oikawa poked at his own bruises brutally. “How do you even know what day it is?” He mumbled out loud, causing Oikawa to chuckle cockily. “It was easy to figure out by looking outside. The night I was abducted was the Harvest moon, in which it was a Full moon. Today’s moon wasn’t particularly full but a complete Waning Gibbous moon, I’ve been asleep for basically three days.” He sighed, looking for his concealer and makeup brush. “I’m already in deep shit for not showing up to our little hang out on Sunday… Damn it. At least it’s easy to pretend nothing happened.” Oikawa shrugged, making Iwaizumi cringe.   
“How can you act like nothing happened? How are you not bothered you were just literally murdered by your own neighbors?” He growled out the question, secretly worried for Oikawa sanity. Seriously, Iwaizumi would think that Oikawa wouldn’t even want to leave his dorm, and yet Oikawa didn’t even seem bothered by anything besides the pains his bruises and cuts gave him.  
Oikawa looked up at him with a carefree smile, “ _Almost_ killed, my dear Iwa-Chan. And that kind of thing is normal for me, ‘happens all the time.” He answered without a problem, going back to mixing his concealer liquid with a powder then applying it to his face, making Iwaizumi even more frustrated.   
“What do you mean ‘All the time’? Lying or Getting attacked by your neighbors?” He pressed, earning a hum from Oikawa. “You sure are impatient, Iwa-Chan. And can I pass on this question? I’m sure you can just read my mind.” Oikawa continued, dabbing the makeup brush against his bruises on his face boredly. Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “No I can’t read minds! I just come with a basic knowledge of you since you summoned me.”  
“Good. And No; it’s probably because you absorbed the memories of me from those guys from the sacrificial meeting.” Oikawa said sarcastically and cynically. “It would be stupid if you didn’t know anything about your human.”   
Iwaizumi stood in silence. Oikawa wasn’t wrong either way, he kind of did know Oikawa through the memories of those sick humans when he had killed them. Not that oikawa would ever know for sure. “Yeah. And wait a minute, what do you mean by ‘Can I pass on this question’?! is it really that hard to answer?!” He huffed, watching as Oikawa just stared at his reflection, his eyes flashing. “Honestly Iwaizumi, It’s obvious I’m keeping something from you. Too bad none of my possessions can tell you anything, so you are never going to know.” It was just a laugh, yet it disturbed Iwaizumi to no end.   
“You really have guts don’t you?” Iwaizumi huffed, sitting next to him, watching him work like a pro. He didn’t get an answer, only a small hum as Oikawa was focusing on his face and nothing else as he slowly but surely made it look like he didn’t have injuries at all. Iwaizumi was amazed but disturbed at the same time, staring at Oikawa through the mirror. “How many times have you had to do this?”  
He waited for Oikawa to pause or to even blink in surprise, but the man just stared into the mirror with blank chocolate eyes as he dabbed at his shoulderblades in silence. Iwaizumi was about to stand up but Oikawa’s free hand darted out and grabbed him by his wrist, causing him to choke in surprise. Oikawa turned his head slightly to stare at Iwaizumi through the mirror, his face holding an eerie sense of unwell intention or desire as Iwaizumi saw the million mile per hour calculations run through Oikawa’s eyes as he stared down his demon an unknown burning in his features, soon letting Iwaizumi’s wrist go. “Go find something presentable to put on, yes? Since you’ll be coming with me, and I would never catch anyone dead walk out with that on.” He finished with a smile, as if nothing had just happened.  
Iwaizumi nodded, refusing to let the man phase him as he stood up and stepped over to the closet, in which he had put Oikawa’s clothes while he was out, picking out a teal button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He took off the clothes he was currently wearing to replace with the ones he had picked out, ignoring the glances Oikawa sent his way. “Aren’t you getting dressed then?” Iwaizumi asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes at the man who only had a towel to cover him.   
Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. “Of course I am, who do you think you’re talking to, a Nudist? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind but I certainly would.” He purred as he finished his shoulders. Iwaizumi cringed, turning away from him to the row by the door dedicated to boots and tennis shoes.  
Oikawa stood up with a small hiss of pain as he slowly made his way to the closet, picking out a sea green turtleneck sweater, black leggings, and a pair of alien boxers and matching socks. Iwaizumi had already put on shoes so he just waited by the door, watching Oikawa as he sat down on his bed to change. Before he did, Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, a small smile on his lips. “Privacy?” He asked, seemingly uncomfortable with Iwaizumi staring at him. “Ha. Being a hypocrite, are you? You watched me, i can watch you, Shittikawa.” He hissed at Oikawa request, earning a whine from Oikawa. “You never asked for me to not look at you, plus you’re so handsome I couldn’t help it.”   
Iwaizumi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Flattery doesn’t work on me, y’know, so cut the act and get dressed.” He earned another whine from Oikawa before the bony man started to change, his face twisted into a pout. “Mean Iwa-Chan..” Iwaizumi huffed, turning away from him at last, hearing a relieved sigh from Oikawa behind him.  
“Why do you need privacy, I am your demon after all.” He puffed out a breath as he rested his forehead against the door, listening to Oikawa huff behind him. “You may be my demon, but you’re still a person, and I’m not too fond of people.”   
Iwaizumi opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but he decided to not say anything about it, as he was actually a little flattered that Oikawa actually referred to him as a person. Maybe not in the nicest way, but it still made him hate Oikawa a little less. “Whatever, you done changing yet? I’m getting tired of waiting for you.” He uncrossed his arms as he heard Oikawa let out an elongated sigh and a groan as he lifted himself from his seat on the bed. “Fine fine.” He mumbled as he made his way to the door, making sure to grab his keys and his backpack. Iwaizumi stared at the backpack as Oikawa opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  
“What’s with the backpack? It’s not like you’re going to class, Dumbass.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as he stepped outside the dorm room as well, watching Oikawa twist around him, grabbing the door handle and pulling the door shut. He chuckled as he locked the door, turning to Iwaizumi as he did so. “I bring my backpack with me wherever I go. It’s just a habit I suppose.”  
Iwaizumi huffed and just pushed his hands forcefully into his pockets as he followed Oikawa outside of the dorm into the cool autumn air of the outside world. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s breath evaporate into steam, drifting a little ways forward before disappearing completely from sight. Iwaizumi found it amusing for the first few minutes before turning to the town they were walking through. “Where are we going meet your friends anyway?” He asked Oikawa, snapping him out of his silent daze. “Ah yes… We’re meeting them at a cafe downtown. It isn’t that far of a walk since we’re now turning onto Main Street.” He hummed, breathing in the scents of the town.  
Iwaizumi sighed and scratched his face, watching the many people as they walked or drove past the two as they walked down the sidewalk, getting closer to the cafe. Iwaizumi felt the impatient urge to quicken his pace, but Oikawa just seemed to slow down, assessing the situation that was yet to come. He knew he would get lots of questions from his two friends so he had to be careful. He put on a smile and caught up with Iwaizumi, pulling him to the cafe that was just a few buildings down the street.  
Iwaizumi breathed in when he entered the cafe with Oikawa, staring at all the people there despite how small the place was. Oikawa scanned the cafe before chirping out across the cafe whilst waving. “Makki~ Mattsun~ Guess who made it!” He laughed merrily. If Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed it sooner, he never would have guessed Oikawa was faking every move he did, pulling at the strings effortlessly from behind his mask. If he wasn’t so sure, Iwaizumi was still questioning whether Oikawa was faking his light, carefree expression, but he knew better than to trust his trickery. Though it was very difficult when Oikawa could do this with no effort at all, as if he had been born with the talent, and that was yet another possibility.  
The so called ‘Makki and Mattsun’ weren’t nearly as happy looking, both of them crossing their arms as they glared up at Oikawa like stern parents about to accuse their child oh a crime. “Where were you on Sunday? Where were you in the first place? And who is he?” The pink haired one asked, his rust colored eyes staring right into Oikawa’s eyes, a respectable aspect in Iwaizumi’s view as even he found himself hating to stare into his human’s eyes.Though he wasn’t left out, as the one with the messy black hair was staring straight at him, making him gulp. He wasn’t nervous, just slightly uncomfortable. He honestly hadn’t expected having to socialize with other people other than Oikawa.   
Oikawa hummed and gestured Iwaizumi to sit down, in which he did, sitting next to him. “Makki I can’t answer all three of your questions at once, it would be confusing for both of us. Please stick to one question if you’re going to interrogate me, we’ll see where it goes from there.” Oikawa laughed carelessly, making all three of the other adults even more pissed with him. Makki breathed in, keeping himself from murdering Oikawa with the butter knife he had in his hand as he stirred creamer into his coffee. “Ok. First question: Yesterday we stopped by your dorm and you didn’t answer, but your car was there and your neighbors said they hadn’t seen you leave or enter, so where were you all week?”  
Oikawa smiled pitifully, earning a slight cringe from Iwaizumi as he watched him fluidly move his hand in the air. “I was sick, really bad fever. I went to a party the day before and a friend Ice Bucket Challenged me!” He whined, putting in a ‘Not fair!’ for extra measure, though it didn’t seem to crack Makki or Mattsun’s glares. Makki just snapped his fingers. “Next question: Why were you limping? We saw you two before you entered the cafe, you were limping all the way down the street.” He declared, earning a whine from Oikawa. “Awww, I thought you weren’t going to notice… Fine, I give. I was getting out of the shower this morning and tripped over the side. I luckily caught myself, but I accidentally kicked the wall when I spun around. Like this.” He did a strange motion, grabbing the table but twisting his body to disappear under the table, kicking the seat opposite of him. “Now it hurts really bad when I step on it. Agh.. Now it hurts again… I shouldn’t have kicked the seat..”  
Iwaizumi tensed when the two were starting to soften up at Oikawa’s lies. Iwaizumi admitted to himself that if he were in their position, he would probably believe Oikawa as well. He said everything with a passion that made him feel like Oikawa was telling the truth about his adventures, even if he knew for a fact Oikawa was lying straight to his face. Makki hummed before asking the last question, his fingers tapping against the table ask he looked over Iwaizumi, licking his lips. “Last Question: Who is your friend, and is he single?”  
Iwaizumi visibly shuddered from his head down, his slight adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed at such a question. Oikawa seemed to get a little annoyed as well, his brown eyes narrowing and his lips uncurving themselves into an unpleased line. “Hanamaki, That is my new roommate Iwaizumi Hajime, and he is off limits to you and anyone else.” He said, his tone stern, surprising Iwaizumi by the sheer honesty he let out for that split second.  
Mattsun laughed, his unfamiliar voice low but friendly. “New roommate? Ha. Well Iwaizumi, nice to meet you. I’m Matsukawa Issei and this is Hanamaki Takahiro, Oikawa’s questioning friends.” He introduced before Hanamaki broke in. “Questioning as in questioning why we hang out with this idiot.” The two pointed at Oikawa, who let out an offended grumbled in his seat. Iwaizumi smiled and shook both their hands. “Pleasure to meet you, I myself almost regret taking the position of his roommate.” He said, Oikawa glaring up at him. “You’re stuck with me either way, Iwa-Chan. There’s no way you can escape.” The man whined from his seat.  
Makki huffed from his seat. “You’re such a devil, Oikawa.”  
This caused Oikawa to actually, genuinely pause and let his eyes widen, about to say something but his voice box refused to work with his lips as they seemed to gap for air. Mastukawa and Hanamaki didn’t see it, but Iwaizumi noticed a breif and red spark in Oikawa’s eyes before he settled himself to stare up into Makki’s face, nothing about him was the same as his acting self earlier, as he was in all seriousness.   
“I’m leaving, I’ll see the two of you in a few weeks.”  
Iwaizumi instantly sat up and leaned in to Oikawa’s ear. “What the hell, Oikawa? What’s wrong with you?” He whispered, Oikawa flinching away from his, a burning in his features as he stood up and turned away, walking out of the cafe, Iwaizumi bowing to the confused pair before going after Oikawa.


	4. Vale of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh It's that time again that i update every fic I've written, ahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha please help me I'm so tired wtf

Running, Oikawa limped as fast as he could from the cafe, wiping away tears that had started to form in his eyes. He ran from the town into a park he knew well, towards a river he also knew like a home. He couldn’t help the tears now, his throat making choking sounds as he started to let it out when he knew he was alone. Oikawa cried and used his arms to uselessly wipe away tears that kept falling as he continued to walk, soon finding himself in a cove, long forgotten by the town and yet so strikingly beautiful that it was hard to believe no one knew about this almost sacred place.  
Oikawa dropped to his knees on a patch of grass, collapsing onto his side as he hugged his knees and felt his tears roll down his cheeks pathetically. This was disgraceful in his mind, absolutely worth throwing away. Who was he now if he couldn’t even control his emotions long enough to stay normal around his friends? Oh were they really his friends? Could he trust them? Or were they just-  
Oikawa froze at the warm hand that was placed on his hand and he started shaking. Was it another one of those satanists back to spill the rest of him? Tears spilled out of his eyes from paranoia before the hand started stroking his hair gently, a low and gentle voice speaking through his thoughts, telling him he was ok.  
But he wasn’t ok. He was burning.  
Fire clawed at him at his head, his back, and his tailbone too, like he was sprouting extra limbs. His vision went red and he soon found himself in ruins of a black castle, pain subsiding into numbness where he was alone. Oikawa held up his hands and looked at them, his wrists bleeding endlessly and yet he couldn’t feel anything. His clawed fingers only twitching before he realized he couldn’t move them anymore. A tail swished around himself, long skinny and pointed at the tip, he could only identify it as his own. Horrified, he stepped away, only to find his clothes dropping to where he once stood, dissolving into puddles of blood and spreading out through the ground.  
He turned around to run, but found that he wasn’t staring at an exit, but a naked red eyed demon littered with bruises and blood stains, his wrists gushing blood to his feet that couldn’t feel the sticky wetness that threatened to drown him.   
From the huge pool of blood at his feet, charred hands reached out to grab him, pulling him down and pinning him there. He thrashed and yelled into the numb abis where he couldn’t even hear himself. Fire spun around him as burnt corpses rose from the pool, one of them situating themselves right on top of Oikawa with a rusted ritual knife in a hand while the other held his mouth shut.  
Izu grinned down at him, a wicked and sinister grin as he lifted his armed hand, his laughing penetrating Oikawa’s ears as he swung the dagger into his neck, slitting his throat down to his chest, digging the dagger deep while Oikawa screamed, immense pain coming in waves after the numbness had suddenly left him as he felt everything at once. He felt hands plunge into his chest and pluck at the many strings that held his heart in place, tears mixing with the thick blood that engulfed them all, drowning him as Izu ripped out his heart, laughing as his figure faded into rippling red then black as Oikawa sank deeper.

-

Iwaizumi stared as Oikawa seizured beneath him, choking into the air as his whole body spasmed in only what Iwaizumi could interpret as immense pain, a dark aura finding its way around Oikawa’s entire body, eating away at him. Iwaizumi snarled and mumbled out a counter curse, slashing at it with a single finger and watching it snap, though he could still feel the negative energy in the area.  
A surge of power went through the demon and he picked up Oikawa into his arms and breathed in, focusing his and Oikawa’s beings to the room, letting go and finding himself staring through the window of the dorm room, out at the noon sky. Iwaizumi sighed and placed Oikawa’s body on his bed, feeling his unnaturally hot forehead and biting his lip. He knew that Oikawa was usually ice cold to the touch, but it was a possibility that his skin could be overheating to Iwaizumi’s temperature, which certainly didn’t sound nice.  
So Iwaizumi stripped Oikawa of his clothing aside from his underwear and went into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and sinking it in ice cold water from the tap of the sink, squeezing it to ring most of the water to make it simply damp. He returned to Oikawa and pressed the cloth to the man’s head, finding it to soon be warm by how much heat Oikawa was giving off by the fever. He sighed and turned his back before pausing. It was silent. Completely silent.  
Iwaizumi slowly turned his head to Oikawa’s body whom wasn’t making a single movement, the pale skin no longer producing sweat as well as the red on his face leaving as he started to grow colder. Iwaizumi strained his pointed ears, but the beating sound he had become so familiar with had stopped.  
A few more seconds of complete silence before everything went to chaos in his mind as he scrambled to his human’s side, putting his hands to the man’s chest and pushing frantically to try to restart his heart, though the sound didn’t come back. “Wake up!” He gasped out, feeling his own heart flash in his chest, something that made him choke. No… No this couldn’t happen!  
“Stop it! Stop it Stop it Stop it! Stop beating!” He silently yelled, pounding his fist against his own ribcage. He turned his head up to stare at his human helplessly, only one thing he could do now…  
He pulled himself up onto the bed, shaking as he grabbed his human and exhaled out a breath, impatiently leaning in and cupping his mouth around the other’s, inhaling the breath that was still left in Oikawa’s lungs, feeling power return to himself and his heart stop once again. He breathed in through his nose in relief before finishing what he was doing, instead of inhaling he exhaled, life seeping back into his human.  
He used every inch of power he had until he felt Oikawa’s chest convulse in a mini spasm before beginning to beat slowly than normally, leaving Iwaizumi to collapse beside him on the bed, exhausted. Humans were such a hassle, if that was what he could call Oikawa anymore…

-

Hands pulled him out of the pitch black and he found himself opening his eyes with a jolt in his own bed, the warm body of his demon beside him. Oikawa gazed down at him hazily, after a few seconds he realized that iwaizumi looked horrible, like he had been separated from colour, for his tan skin was a grayish that did not suit him at all. Could demons even get sick? If so, Oikawa felt like he had a handful… Perhaps he could draw a bath for Iwaizumi?  
He nodded to himself, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and yawning before standing. Like usual, a slight pressure filled his head making him sway on his feet, though it subsided and he went on with his chore. Stepping into the small bathroom, he turned the bath to a temperature a degree or two colder than warm, thinking that would probably be best for Iwaizumi, so he started to fill the tub, skipping the bubble bath and instead putting in some Epsom salt for muscles.   
He took a few steps out of the bathroom before hearing a knock at the door. Curiously, Oikawa padded over and opened the door to see one of his neighbors, the sweet little blonde girl a few years younger than him, a newbie to college. “Hitoka-Chan, good evening. Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked kindly, smiling gently as he knew she was a sensitive soul. She stuttered slightly, folding her fingers together before speaking. “U-Um, I don’t mean to intrude on you, but I heard some strange things around noon… I didn’t remember you coming home either, S-So I want you to know I think something was in your room… Also, when did you come home? I didn’t see you at all… I-I’m sorry if I’m assuming!” She squeaked, hiding her hands behind her face. Oikawa thought for a mili-second before smiling and gently taking Hitoka’s hands and pulling them from her face. “It’s alright Hitoka-Chan, I understand your concern. I went out with my new roommate and fell, so he took me home through the back entrance, that’s probably why you didn’t see me coming home.” He explained patiently before Hitoka looked over his arm. “Do I hear a bath? I should leave you if you’re busy! I wouldn’t want your bathroom to be a Koi pond. Thank you for listening, Tooru-Senpai!” She said with a smile before turning to the stairway door. Oikawa waved her goodbye before closing the door and running to the bathroom, relieved to find that the bath wasn’t even filled yet. So he sat on the lidded toilet and watched the water rise as it slowly met its mark, Oikawa leaning over and turning the metal knobs.  
“Hajime!” He called out as he exited the bathroom, walking over to his bed where he was relieved to find his demon starting to regain his colour. Oikawa bent over and placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, shaking the sturdy man until he was grunting for him to go away. “Iwa-Chan, I drew a bath for you.” He said into his demon’s pointed ear, watching as forest green eyes opened to meet his own mocha coloured ones with a dazed tiredness yet curiosity.   
“Mmm… Fine..” Iwaizumi grunted as he sat up, his back cracking as he did so. Oikawa giggled slightly at Iwaizumi’s cute sleepy state as the man opened his mouth wide in a yawn before standing up and grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom, already pulling off his shirt and throwing it at Oikawa who caught it with ease, laughing at Iwaizumi’s lack of enthusiasm for throwing things at him this evening.  
This evening?  
Oikawa paused as he thought about the words in his head. What did he mean by ‘This evening’ as if he had known Iwaizumi longer than just today? The sound of water pulled him out of his thoughts and he found himself walking into the bathroom, taking a seat on the lidded toilet, gazing down at the demon relaxing in the tub.  
“You ok?” Iwaizumi asked, opening one eye to stare up at Oikawa, who lightly tilted his head in confusion before nodding. “I’m quite sure I am, why?” He asked, watching as Iwaizumi shook his head. “Just after everything that happened today, i’m sorry I tagged along with you and your friends, I probably should have stayed hidden..” he explained with a sigh, sinking into the tub slightly, his mouth and nose blowing small bubbles as he blew air into the water. Oikawa just shrugged, not thinking about it much. “You are my demon after all, it’s like your job to watch me, right?” He asked, Iwaizumi nodding. “If you leave the building, I’m required to go with you.” He sighed, lifting an arm to rub at his short black hair. “Though one of these days I’m going to have to go to a shrine to replenish my power, I’m dangerously close to becoming human, and that would cause… complications with you.” He said, Oikawa humming as he remembered his vision. “You know, I had a dream while I was out.” He piped up, Iwaizumi looking up at him with interest. “Did you? What about?” he asked, scooting himself up into a sitting position so that he could rest his arms on the side of the tub.  
“Well, everything felt like it was on fire when I passed out, and then I found myself in the ruins of a castle kind of thing? My wrists were slit again… But then my clothes dropped and I found myself staring back at myself through a mirror. I was bruised and cut still, but I had horns wings and a tail and I couldn’t feel anything. There was blood pooling everywhere, and then the people from the ritual, burned corpses really, started to pin me down as the leader slit my throat. After that I drowned in blood before I was pulled up. When I hit the surface I woke up.”  
Oikawa finished to see Iwaizumi’s face blank as he stared into space, though just as he was about to say something, Iwaizumi looked up at him. “You said you were a demon in your dream, right?” Oikawa’s demon asked, pursing his lips when Oikawa nodded. “What colour were your eyes? Were they brown, red or-” “They were red.” Oikawa interrupted, Iwaizumi practically choking on the water at his mouth. “This isn’t good..” He mumbled, Oikawa tilting his head in concern and questioning. “What is it Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asked, leaning over to place a hand on Iwaizumi’s own which was still laying on the side of the tub, feeling it flinch beneath him.   
Iwaizumi just shook his head, “No, It’s ok. It was just a dream right? Would you like me to try to be a better guard from now on, though?” He asked, Oikawa jumping slightly in surprise. “Iwa-Chan I’m fine, nothing will happen as long as I stay here. Though classes start in a day, so I’ll be busy for the next few months.” He sighed, Iwaizumi cursing something under his breath. “Well, when you next have a long enough break, we need to go to a shrine together, but for now I’ll just make a makeshift one here so I don’t run out of energy, ok?” Apparently permission was needed, for Oikawa was surprised at Iwaizumi’s sudden need to have Oikawa’s order. Though Oikawa didn’t question it, just nodding along with his demon. “Alright Iwa-Chan, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost finished maybe, unless I think of something crazier, but I'm pretty sure this plot is going underway nicely. Try and Guess what iwa is worried about, you might win something!~ Thanks for reading~!


	5. Fortress of doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch closely before something goes wrong.  
> That's the rule Iwaizumi had come up with.  
> That's why he hates getting distracted.

Oikawa found himself being babied for the next few months by the demon, who was unusually jumpy. Of course, he had much more energy than usual due to the small shrine they had built together in the corner of the room.  
Oikawa’s routine went from Sleep, Eat, Classes, Eat, Sleep to Sleep with Iwaizumi, Eat the food Iwaizumi had made for him, Go to classes with Iwaizumi hidden next to him, Eat another meal made by Iwaizumi, Other things (with Iwaizumi), and restart the schedule. Iwaizumi never let Oikawa out of his sights, not that Oikawa actually minded. It was so much nicer with someone at his side all the time than being alone every second of the day.  
Though on the downside…  
“Iwa-chan, is this necessary..?” Oikawa asked, wincing as a muscle was shifted painfully in his back as Iwaizumi rubbed it. “Yes. You probably haven’t had a massage once in your life.” He huffed, Oikawa moving away when he felt another painful twinge. “Yes! Because it fucking hurts!” He breathed out in a hiss before Iwaizumi dragged him back again, forcing him to stay lying on his stomach. “Well maybe it wouldn’t hurt if you went to a chiropractor monthly.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the yelp Oikawa let out as Iwaizumi started to press again.  
“I don’t want to do it Iwaizumi! It hurts!” The brunette whined miserably, yelping every time Iwaizumi even put pressure against his back. Iwaizumi, however, just smacked him on the back of his head and continued.  
“Ow Ow OwOW OW O W HAJIME STO- Oh my fucking god.” The shriek was cut off by a pleasured gasp as the knot in Oikawa’s back was released, Oikawa sinking into the sheets with a soft and relieved sigh. “We should do that again…” Oikawa mumbled, his mood totally serene. Iwaizumi snorted and stood up on the bed to get off of his human, instead sitting right next to him. “Says the man who basically screamed through 97% of it.” He huffed, stretching his own back before settling himself at Oikawa’s side. Oikawa shot him a tired and annoyed glance, “Well you pressed too hard and it hurt, learn to be softer, Iwa-Chan.” He scowled, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. “I could be soft, but that kind of massage is supposed to hurt.” He said, biting at his clawish fingers.  
“We need to go out for food some time, the mini fridge is really low on food and I need that shit to make you food in the morning before classes.” Iwaizumi sighed, burying his face in the sheets. Oikawa hummed and scooted closer to Iwaizumi, pressing his bare chest against Iwaizumi’s back as he rested himself upon his warm demon, as if he was sunning himself. “We can do it tomorrow,” he hummed in his tired and happy state, “I only have two classes tomorrow.”  
“Cool. But I hope you know that your back is going be sorer than fuck when you wake up tomorrow.” He stated, rolling onto his side to watch Oikawa whine and lazily smack Iwaizumi’s chest. “No fair… What’s the point of giving me a massage if it’ll just hurt again..!” He groaned, Iwaizumi smirking in amusement. “Because your muscles aren’t used to it. It’s like exercising.” He explained, watching Oikawa look up at him sourly. “I know that, Iwa-Chan. I’m not in Junior High.” The human pouted before rolling onto his back. “Iwa-Chan can you grab my shirt for me? Pretty Please?” He asked, Iwaizumi cringing on default. “You don’t have to add the ‘Pretty’ when you say Please. That makes me want to get it for you less.” “Ok, fine then. Ugly Please?”  
“I swear to god, you are the most hopeless person-.. Fine. You know what? Fine.” The green eyed demon sat up and slid off of the bed, walking over to the bin of clothes where Oikawa’s nightclothes sat on top. He picked them out and walked back over, pulling Oikawa up into a sitting position and slipping the shirt onto the brunette, himself. Oikawa just purred and lifted his arms, wrapping them around Iwaizumi when he was finished. “Thank you, Iwa-Chan~.” He said in a pleased tone, Iwaizumi just rolling his eyes as he pushed Oikawa over so he could sit on the bed. “Go to sleep already, you idiot.”  
Oikawa happily complied, turning his body around so he was lying the right way and resting his head on the many pillows he now had compared to just a few weeks ago. He smiled genuinely up at Iwaizumi before letting his eyes flutter closed as he finally fell asleep.  
That left Iwaizumi to brush stray locks of hair from in front of Oikawa’s relaxed face. What he felt for the human was not what a Demon should feel. He Shouldn’t feel at all.  
So much of Oikawa’s life had spilled into Iwaizumi, leaving him barely clinging to death. If Oikawa were to die, he would become a Demon and Iwaizumi would be alive. Iwaizumi wondered what it was like to live, but if it meant the death of Oikawa, he would hate life…  
Because he loved Oikawa.  
-  
The next morning was a bitch.  
Oikawa woke up sore as all hell, whining about it even if he knew it was going to happen. “Y’know, I bet it doesn’t even bother you that much, you’re just complaining because you can.” Iwaizumi snorted as he passed the plate of warm, freshly cooked eggs, to Oikawa’s cold hands. The smell alone could make Oikawa’s mouth water as he eagerly reached for the fork Iwaizumi taunted him with, the black haired demon holding it just out of his reach. “Iwa-Chan! Please?” He pouted, Iwaizumi finally giving it to him at the ‘Please’. “Good boy, Finally learning.” Iwaizumi teased, Oikawa throwing a sock at him. “Rude.” The human said, swallowing a clump of the scrambled eggs.  
Iwaizumi just laughed, pulling out Oikawa’s uniform and unfolding it for when Oikawa would put it on, which wasn’t long since the young adult had almost dliterally inhaled the eggs. In their weeks together, the two had found themselves on a level of friendship and intimacy that Iwaizumi could help Oikawa slip on his uniform and even tie his tie for him. “Where’d you even learn how to tie a tie? Why would Demons need ties?” Oikawa had asked him once, Iwaizumi snorting. “It’s common knowledge, Shittykawa.” He had huffed out, not about to tell Oikawa he had actually looked it up prior to when Oikawa had woken up.  
Of course, today, Oikawa didn’t question anything anymore since he already knew so much about Iwaizumi. Or at least as much as there really was to know.  
Iwaizumi watched Oikawa slip on the demon pendant that supplied Iwaizumi enough energy for when he would have to leave the dorm for longer than a few hours. It would most likely last him two days before it would run out of energy and Iwaizumi would be running on access power. Like a portable charger and a phone. The phone has the portable charger to keep it at a high battery power, but when that portable charger runs out of it’s own juice, the phone is left alone with the its own battery to keep it alive until that depletes too.  
That’s the analogy Oikawa had come up with, anyway.  
-  
“Spring break is coming up Tooru-San, do you have any plans?” Tobio, a high school student in his third year as well as a close friend of Oikawa’s, asked him. The boy’s ocean blue eyes peered up at the older male, like a younger brother admiring the older. Iwaizumi himself walked beside Oikawa, completely invisible to any normal person. A few people walking by waved to him, the tan demon waving back. It wasn't unusual that some people could see him, usually those who practice witchcraft or who have blood ties running in their family. Some were just born with it.  
While Iwaizumi, he suddenly could smell a strange energy off of one particular human that walked by. The high school student was peculiar, spiky black hair and paranoid eyes. He seemed to know who and what Iwaizumi was, for he shrunk away from him when they got close. For a moment, Iwaizumi swore that he had seen someone next to the boy, a curtain of hair in his face to slightly hide his blank eyes, but he was gone before Iwaizumi could comprehend the vision.  
“My roommate and I are going to visit the shrines up north.” Oikawa hummed, snapping Iwaizumi’s attention back to the two, finding the blue eyed boy looking down at him. “Him, right?” He asked, surprising both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. None of them had expected the slightly grumpy boy to see Iwaizumi, but here he was, staring at Iwaizumi. “What?” Tobio asked, frowning and showing them a pout as he turned his head away.  
Oikawa let himself smile, coughing into his hand. “Iwa-Chan must have wanted to surprise us. I didn't even notice he was there.” The green eyed demon inwardly cringed as a result of Oikawa's expert lies. He knew by default that Oikawa excelled in persuasive arguments as well as arguments in general. He could lie and lie and lie effortlessly without a single slip up if his mind was clear, which it usually was.  
Tobio shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. “He was right at your side the whole time! You're so clueless, Tooru-San, a murderer could be behind you and you wouldn't bat an eye.” The younger male huffed, Iwaizumi clenching his teeth slightly. ’Damn straight he wouldn't bat an eye, because I would be there to save him.’  
Iwaizumi was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of piercing brown eyes was looking into his, Oikawa's smirk showing him that he knew something. “Iwa-Chan, so sweet!” He purred, skipping ahead of him to his psychology class with Tobio, leaving behind a flustered demon. Since when could Oikawa read his mind?

Since it was Oikawa’s class time, Iwaizumi was prohibited from the classroom since Oikawa needed all his concentration on studying. So, Iwaizumi stayed outside and strayed around in the building. Often he walked the halls and peeked in club rooms or empty faculty rooms. Today was another one of those days, walking aimlessly around the gigantic university.  
The Seioma University was also connected to the Hakursa High School, being a part of the reason as to why the campus was so huge. In some parts of the building, the High School was even connected, so students could pass between the High School and the University.  
As Iwaizumi walked, he noticed a room with its windows covered with dark curtains, and multiple at that. Raising an eyebrow, he slowed his walk until he was right outside the room, reading the nameplate on the door. ‘Theurgy Club’. Now that was an old word that Iwaizumi hadn’t heard in a long time. So this was a club based on witchcraft? That interested the raven immensely, so he grabbed ahold of the doorknob and turned it, creaking the door open. Auto night vision seemed to correct his eyes and the dark room appeared just a bit dimmer to him as he walked inside.  
The room didn’t look like a super creepy or grim place at all. There was a large pentagram on the carpet that lie in the middle of the room, smaller pentagram and pentacle medallions hanging from the walls over the long table in the middle of the room. The table sat against the wall, star chart tablecloths covering them, things like spells books, tarot cards, and symbolic crystals scattered over the cloth.  
There were more, smaller, tables. Two of them. They both sat on opposite sides of each other next to the windows that allowed light to pass through onto the plants that sat on the tables, mostly blooming herbs.

“G-Good morning… Noon! Sorry… Are you interested in the club?”  
Iwaizumi jumped and spun around, hearing the shy and stuttering voice. Gazing upon each other, they both realized that they had seen each other before. The boy’s greyish eyes widened a bit and he pulled out a sapphire pentagram necklace and held it out in his shaking hands, defiant yet scared. “Be-Be gone, demon!” He yelped, but Iwaizumi just stood there and watched him,eyebrows raised.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, confused green eyes meeting grey and frightened eyes.  
“You didn’t do it right.”  
The boy screamed and fell right on his behind, staring right up at the boy that had just appeared before their eyes. Iwaizumi realized this was the completed vision of the person he had seen in the hallway, the teen’s straight black hair waving his his face as he seemed to glare at Iwaizumi apathetically.  
“W-Well then do something, Akira! What if he-he-he hurts someone??” Stuttered words came out of the boy’s mouth as allowed himself to be pulled up by the apathetic, magical, teenager, almost tripping on his own feet when he had returned to standing. ‘Akira’ just sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms over the taller teen’s shoulder and lazily hanging over him. “Yuutarou, maybe you should try to be more calm about the situation. He’s not doing anything wrong here.”  
Iwaizumi watched the two of them look at him, absorbing his presence. He opened his mouth to say something before another person ran in, huffing out breaths to make up for those the new stranger had used up from running.  
“Kindaichi, the fuck? My dumb necklace shocked me and Yahaba dragged me here.” He growled, glaring at the two who had jumped in surprise, or at least Yuutarou had. Iwaizumi could see why Yuutarou seemed even more timid, the stranger had the looks of a delinquent with black stripes dyed into his shaggy blonde hair. On the stranger’s shoulder sat an unusually large and furry silver cat, red eyes staring at Iwaizumi.  
Wait..  
Red Eyes?  
Iwaizumi was now the one to jump back, trying to run for the second door in a sudden panic, though he found himself blocked off by yet another stranger, trapped in the room. They all started to close in on him, drawing him to the middle of the room. Before he knew it, Iwaizumi was trapped inside of a bubble in the middle of the pentagram on the floor.  
“Hey! Seriously, let me-”  
The red eyes of the second demon made his words die in his throat as he stepped back, even if he just found himself backing into the other side of the bubble. The strangers seemed confused, the red eyed demon most of all. After a few minutes of staring at each other, the gears behind the demon’s eyes seemed to click in place, realizing why Iwaizumi reacted this way. Instead, he laughed.  
“It’s ok you know! I’m not bad.” He explained, Iwaizumi still not relaxing as he looked over them all. The demon had silver roots fading into a brown for hair colour, the hair itself neat and almost long enough to put up. He stood close to the human he had been sitting on just a moment before, a hand still on his shoulder.  
The newest stranger stood apart from the rest of them, hands folded as he stepped around the bubble and analyzed Iwaizumi with reeking interest. He had messy orange hair and round brown eyes, shorter than all of them. “Wow! For a minute I wouldn't even recognize you as a demon! And I've never seen one with green eyes!” He exclaimed in wonder, taking a notebook from his pack and writing something in it after flipping to a certain page. “Can I take a picture?” He asked, Iwaizumi stuttering before silently nodding. He could burn it if he ever got out of the bubble, so there was no need to say no.  
“Shigeru-Senpai he's so nice!” He gushed as he grabbed a camera from his pack next, holding it up to face the flustered green eyed demon. “You should smile! Or do you not know how? Oh nooo…” The orange puff looked down, thinking. Iwaizumi was staring at him before shaking his head, tapping the bubble and leaning down to his height. Once the teen was looking back up at him, Iwaizumi allowed a smile to pass on his lips.  
Iwaizumi lightly laughed as the teen jumped up in happiness, snapping a picture of Iwaizumi. The flash was pretty bright, Iwaizumi flinching ever so slightly before feeling less tense. Then again, he was still stuck in a bubble with five people staring at him, but at least the room felt calmer.  
Pressing his hands against the bubble, Iwaizumi stared back. “Oi. When are you going to let me out? I have things to do, you know.” Remembering Oikawa, Iwaizumi was starting to get antsy, anxiety raising in his shoulders, causing hem to shake uncomfortably.  
The red eyed demon cleared his throat. “I suppose we should explain ourselves to you, huh?” Iwaizumi just scowled at him, urging him to go on. “Sorry, sorry. I'm Shigeru Yahaba, My human is Kentarou Kyoutani. That boy right there is the leader of the club, Yuutarou Kindaichi, and his familiar, Akira Kunimi. And last but not least, Cheeto over there is Shouyou Hinata.”  
All of them, except maybe Kyoutani, seemed friendly or at least passive. Iwaizumi waved to each respectable being, though he still was skeptical of the other demon, then again, he had been the one to trespass..  
“So, now it's your turn. Who are you, why are you here, and so on.” Yahaba shrugged, gesturing to Iwaizumi with a wave of his hand. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded, crossing his arms. “My name is Hajime Iwaizumi, I'm here because I thought it looked cool. I was just passing time before classes ended.”  
Hinata jumped up to the bubble with a gasp. “Do you attend school? Are you a delinquent??” Kindaichi shook his head violently, pulling the orange haired boy away from the bubble. “He-He’s probably waiting for a victim who will stray away from class and-and eat them! We can't trust him!” The nervous boy yelped.  
Kindaichi was then pushed away from Kyoutani, the latter letting out a tsk. “Like hell he'd be so obvious, people can see him. What if he's waiting for classes to end because he has a human?”  
Iwaizumi nodded, even though he knew that Kyoutani was probably just defending his own demon’s honour. “Yeah. And I need to be there, let me out.” He tried to say it firmly, but his hands were shaking, itching to get out of there. What if classes had ended already and Oikawa was all alone? What if someone else came around and kidnapped him and hurt him? What if-  
“Iwaizumi-San. You have time.” Iwaizumi shot his head up to the other demon, Yahaba smiling in reassurance. “I can understand your concern, but I still need to know if you are a threat. I've never met your type of demon before, and I'm not sure if you're safe to be around before I get my hands on some information.  
“ ‘Type’? What do you mean by that?” Iwaizumi grumbled, Hinata taking Yahaba's place with his notebook in his hand, flipped over so Iwaizumi could see it. “Types of demons! You know how you reacted to Yahaba-Senpai because he has red eyes because he's basically a prince of demons! Red eyes are a symbol of the highest power!” Hinata gushed. “Blue eyed demons are terraforming demons, Brown eyed demons are kinda like the normal bunch, though they still have all that cool demon power stuff and maybe something other.” Iwaizumi hummed, realizing it made sense. Demons could change everything about their appearance except for their eyes.  
“So what about me? Where do I come in?” Iwaizumi grunted, pointing to his eyes with one clawed finger. Yahaba sighed, his shoulders sagging. “That's the problem, I'm not sure. So, I'll be back. Kunimi, take over for me please.” Once the lazy familiar nodded his head, Yahaba disappeared.  
“Poof.” Kunimi mumbled as there was only a bit of dust drifting around where Yahaba had stood just a moment ago. So now Kunimi was the one closest to the bubble, looking up at Iwaizumi from where he lied on the floor, his look of boredom plastered on his face. “I saw you with your human earlier. He looked sick, is that why you're so close to him?”  
The question made Iwaizumi's skin crawl. Yes, he had definitely noticed how sickly Oikawa was becoming. Oikawa hadn't noticed at all, he was used to it by now, but his body was beginning to wear out. The strain of his and Iwaizumi's bond was like a tug of rope game, pulling Oikawa closer and closer to death as Iwaizumi strained against living. The thought tortured Iwaizumi, thinking of Oikawa dying actually hurt.  
“Our bond is strong, but.. The ritual was forced and went wrong..” Iwaizumi let his head droop, now looking down at the floor. Kyoutani sat down in front of the bubble, tilting his head so he could look up at Iwaizumi's face. “What do you mean by wrong?” He asked, though it was hesitant.  
Iwaizumi sighed and felt his fists clench at the memory. “Satanists kidnapped him and forced him to do the ritual. They slit his wrists and he almost died. So much of his blood was spilled, he was of the verge of death. He still is.”  
The room had become tense once again, even Hinata was quiet as he had slowed down his page flipping, soon stopping all together as the room had become quiet. “And what about you?” Kunimi asked, his voice unwavering. “Your magic is so weak you can't even step outside of a bubble managed by a lowly familiar. Did your magic seep into your human when the ritual was in place? Or did too much of his own humanity find itself into you?”  
Iwaizumi paused. He knew that Oikawa's humanity had been pulled into Iwaizumi's own being, but had Iwaizumi's demon magic replaced what had been taken from him? He was so deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed Yahaba appearing before them before the bubble popped loudly.  
Yahaba smiled at him, holding a book. “You aren't dangerous.” He chirped, Iwaizumi brushing the bubble dust from his shoulders. “You think?” He grumbled crossly, already wanting to leave the room. “So, the demons with the green and amber eyes are guardians. They’re basically here to protect the royal demons like myself.” Yahaba explained, pointing to Iwaizumi. “So you’re kinda like a knight I guess.”  
Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Look, can I leave now?” The bell had just rung and Iwaizumi was anxious, his fists clenched to keep his power suppressed so he didn't teleport here and now. Yahaba frowned, red eyes disappointed. “Will you come back with your human? We could always use new members and it would help us in our research.”  
The green eyed demon pursed his lips, considering it. His hands were shaking from paranoia and anxiousness, finally pushing past Yahaba and out the door. “I'll think about.” He grunted, speed walking down the hall to the classroom where Oikawa would be waiting for him.  
“Oikawa, I'm sorry I'm- Tooru? Tobio-Kun?”  
There was no one outside the door and panic was seeping into Iwaizumi's body as he ran around the building calling their names. Dread was all he felt when he couldn't even lock onto Oikawa's energy. There was no trace of them.  
They were gone.


	6. The Dollmaker

Darkness was all Oikawa could see. As the brunette tried to move his arms, his wrists stung and a sound clattered close to his ears when he realized he was chained to the wall. Trying to get a hold of his racing heartbeat, he heard heavy breathing nearby. “T-Tooru-Senpai… Where are we?” The quivering voice of Kageyama filled the air, another sound of clanking met Oikawa’s ears from across the room.  
“Tobio! Are you ok?” Oikawa called out to the younger male. He heard the breath of Kageyama as the boy prepared to speak, but light suddenly blinded him, sick laughter filling his ears. Oikawa forced himself to open his sore eyes when he heard Kageyama’s yelp, seeing a the silhouette of two people through the bright haze. One was on the ground, forced to be pulled up by the second. “Good evening Tooru, I see you've been well.” Said the sickening purr that had always made Oikawa’s skin crawl.  
“Izu, let Tobio go!” He pleaded, only receiving a chuckle in return as the silhouette crouched down to his level, Oikawa’s vision following the severe burn marks all over the man’s body. “Look what you did to me, Tooru. I sacrificed everything for you and now you expect me to let go my prizes? I’m hurt.” Izu seemed crazed by revenge, Oikawa fearful for what he would do. “Izu, don’t hurt him. If you want to kill me then go ahead, but please don’t hurt Tobio. I beg of you. I’ll do anything you want.” He pleaded, brown eyes wide in desperation as he watched the terrified teenager curled against the wall.  
“It’s funny. You didn’t beg when we hurt you.” Izu hummed before taking a knife out from the pocket in the back of his jeans. “You sure screamed a lot though… I wonder how much you’ll scream when I hurt him.” His wicked grin appearing on his face before he turned to Kageyama, Oikawa instantly beginning to struggle against the chains. “IZU DON’T!! NO!!”

-

There was a hand clenched around Yahaba’s throat before anyone knew what had happened, a furious piercing green glare staring straight through Yahaba. Kindaichi had screamed and Hinata had yelped while Kyoutani had to be held back by Kunimi. Iwaizumi was engulfed in fear, panic, and rage as he breathed in Yahaba’s face. “Where is he, you Bastard!?” He snarled, Yahaba palming at his hand.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwaizumi-San!” He pleaded. It didn't hurt for demons, but it sure was uncomfortable. “I’ve been here the whole time.” He said, Iwaizumi letting go of him but looking angrier than he had ever been before. “My human is missing.” The raven growled, looking ready to throw the nearest person out the window. “He’s nowhere in the building. Someone fucking took him.”  
They all flinched at the terrible tone that laced Iwaizumi’s tone. Grief.   
Hinata stepped over and took his place between Yahaba and Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-Senpai, He’s being honest. Shigeru-San has been with us the whole time.” The soft tone seemed to slightly calm the enraged demon, as he had opened his mouth just to close it again, thinking better of his words. A sigh escaped the green eyed demon’s lips as he looked up at Yahaba. “I’m sorry, but I need help. My power is weak and I can’t sense Tooru, Please help me get my human back.”  
It was a plea for help and Yahaba couldn't refuse it, looking out the window. “I’ll do everything I can to get you two reunited. Do you have anything of his?” He asked, Iwaizumi only frowning. “You have me. Half of his DNA is trapped within me. Just smell for him and you’ll get it.” Iwaizumi was impatient, his tone growling at Yahaba with almost a snap. Though Yahaba did as he was told, taking a whiff of Iwaizumi before going to the window, opening it, then letting his senses reach out as far as they could before there was a familiar scent. “I found him.” He stated, Iwaizumi’s sharp eyes widening in a slight joy that his Human was located. Yahaba flinched at a putrid scent, holding his hands to his nose. “I-I smell blood.” He gagged, his human going over and closing the window for him. Though the red eyed demon fell to his knees. “There’s so much blood.”  
Iwaizumi was now shaking in fear for his human. “Where is he, Yahaba?” He demanded to know, Yahaba pointing down. “He’s underground, in the school pit where the old pool used to be.” he answered specifically, some of Oikawa’s memories of the pool flooding into him. “Got it. Thank you.” He bowed before running out of the room as fast as his demon legs could support him, the memories fueling his map of where to go.   
The school Pit was far underground, practically sealed up from all the accidents that had happened, but the iron door was unhinged and Iwaizumi guessed it was whomever had taken his human and Kageyama, so he headed down the stairs, down and down and left and right and down again. It was a maze of cement, but Oikawa’s scent was getting stronger, as well as the strong putrid scent of blood Yahaba had described.  
“Tooru-Senpai!” Screamed Kageyama’s voice from the caverns. “Tooru-Senpai please!”  
“He can’t hear you, boy, and he never will again. He’s dead.”  
Iwaizumi appeared in the doorway to see a large splatter of blood littering the cement floor where Oikawa’s body lay, mangled and tortured. He wasn’t dead, but he was close. He was suffering terribly as his side bled tremendously and areas on his body were bashed and most likely fractured. Kageyama was at his side, face stained with tears at the fact his senpai had been hurt and not the fact that he was littered with scratches and large bruises.  
Iwaizumi was filled with rage, a flame appearing in his hand as he watched Izu turn his head in shock, but it was too late, he went up in flames before he could even register what was going on.   
While Izu’s screams faltered out, Iwaizumi collapsed next to Oikawa, tears creating a river down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.” He choked in mourning, but there was no reply as Oikawa’s last breath escaped his lungs.  
And so he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't start crying yet, there's still one more chapter left!   
> anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, I really appreciate it.


	7. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter. Whoo!

Iwaizumi’s crying did not cease, and the boy next to him had been pulled away by the red eyed demon Yahaba, the Silvette watching the scene in horror and shock, a hand at his nose as the stench of blood weakened him. Though Iwaizumi was grieving too sorrowfully to notice another demon enter the room, formally and without hesitance. “Hajime. You realize this is destiny, correct?” Said the king of hell, Yahaba bowing for his father from the side of the room. Though Iwaizumi did not turn away from the body of his beloved. “He will become the next king of my realm with you at his side. Do you not see?” The King continued, but Iwaizumi only turned his head, tears stained his cheeks red. “Please, my lord, please let him live.” He begged, the King raising his eyebrows. “You want him to live? Why live when you can rule the Earth?” The man asked, tilting his head. Iwaizumi did not reply, so Yahaba stood up. “My liege… Perhaps someone else can take Oikawa-San’s place as next King, or perhaps be a substitute?” He offered, looking at the dead human and his mourning demon. “Let them live out a life on Earth together.”  
The King considered it then nodded. “My son… You are another heir to my throne so i will grant you to be Prince of Terra after I retire. It will be temporary, and I hope you know that you must have a knight at your side.” The King said, almost as a warning, but Yahaba nodded in determination. “I have already chosen. One life for another?” He asked, the King nodding before turning to Iwaizumi once again. “I will grant both you and the heir life. You will live out your lives as normal humans until the day that you both die, then you will rule over Terra.” He declared, “Now clean him up and take him home. Shigeru, find your human.”  
Iwaizumi used the last of his powers to teleport to Oikawa’s dorm and set him down in the bathtub, cleaning him up. Later he dried the lifeless husk then took Oikawa’s fragile human body to his bed, curling around him and letting himself fall asleep.

Oikawa gasped and woke up, sitting up in his bed to realize there was someone lying on his lap. Looking down, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi curled up on the lower half of Oikawa’s body, breathing softly as the young adult slept somewhat peacefully. Though Oikawa noticed the breathing, leaning over to press a finger to Iwaizumi’s jaw pressure point, feeling the beat of a heart. So Iwaizumi was a human now… Just like Oikawa.  
“Tooru…” There was a mumble from the new human as Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s waist and hugged it. ”I missed you.” Oikawa let out a hum and played with Iwaizumi’s hair. “So did I…”

Everything had happened in just a few days. Oikawa taught Iwaizumi just a few things that humans had to do before he completely had a hang of it. Later in the week, Yahaba and Kyoutani mysteriously disappeared , though Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew exactly what had happened.  
Life went on as normal, weeks turning into months and months into years. Everyone finished college and the two moved into a nice house that he and Iwaizumi renovated to their liking before it was perfect. A few years later, Iwaizumi proposed and they married. Everyone was at their wedding, the witch club and even Yahaba and Kyoutani came.   
They lived with each other for the rest of their lives until their died hand in hand in their sleep.

“Hajime…” Tooru mumbled to his beautiful knight, standing at the side of his throne. “Yes?” Asked Hajime seriously, his youth restored to make himself look as tough and beautiful as he truly was. “I love you.” Tooru said it like it was the first time, even if it had been uttered millions.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a short chapter, but I felt that I should give you guys a happy ending. That is the name of the chapter after all.


End file.
